Fuera de tu alcance
by inFINNity82
Summary: Rachel tiene un "nuevo" novio, por lo que ahora está fuera del alcance de Finn. Sin embargo, él no se rendirá, e intentará recuperar su amor, aunque tenga que distanciarse del concurso Nacional de coros, que está a la vuelta de la esquina...
1. Ya no es mía

**¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que publico, pero no el primero que escribo. Obviamente es Finchel, ya que me encanta esa pareja. Espero que os guste :D**

_**Dedicatoria: Los tres primeros capítulos estarán dedicados a dos de mis mejores amigas, que son directioners. Así que, a petición de ellas, se nombrará a la banda y saldrán un par de sus canciones :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ya no es mía.**

* * *

Por fin era última hora, y caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del instituto. Me sentía fatal, es lo que tiene no dormir en toda la noche. Pero no era solo esta noche, eran casi todas las malditas noches desde que corté con Rachel. Ella no quiere que volvamos a salir, ya que no quiere que nada la distraiga de conseguir su sueño. Vaya tontería, ella puede cantar y salir conmigo al mismo tiempo.

Llegué hasta mi taquilla y la abrí para sacar algunos libros. Alguien me empujó accidentalmente, pero era normal teniendo en cuenta cómo están de abarrotados los pasillos. Pero bueno, a lo que iba: siento que Rachel me está ocultando algo, está muy rara últimamente. Yo la quiero mucho, y se supone que ella me quiere, por eso no entiendo lo que le ocurre.

Cerré mi taquilla y me dirigí a la sala de ensayo, donde ya estaban todos sentados en sus asientos. Al parecer me estaban esperando para empezar, así que me senté rápidamente.

- Hola Finn - me dijo Rachel cuando me senté a su lado.

- Hola - respondí sonriendo.

En ese momento, el señor Schue empezó a escribir algo en la pizarra.

- One Direction - dijo él leyendo lo que había escrito.

- ¿One Direction? - preguntó Puck no muy convencido.

- Claro que sí. Sus temas son geniales y pegadizos, y seguro que podemos sacar alguna canción para el nacional.

- Pero a la mayoría de chicos no... no nos gustan - dijo Artie.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? Es buena música e impresionaremos a los jueces.

- A mí sí me gustan - dijo Kurt.

- A nosotras también - dijeron Rachel y Mercedes al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces supongo que ya sabéis cuál va a ser la tarea de esta semana. Buscad un tema de One Direction y cantadlo delante del resto de la clase.

Cuando terminó la hora, salí del aula pensando en la canción que podría interpretar. La verdad es que solo sabía un par de canciones suyas. ¿One Thing? ¿Stole my heart?

- ¡Finn!

Me giré rápidamente al reconocer la voz de Rachel detrás mía, y la vi corriendo hasta donde me encontraba.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté.

- Tengo que... decirte algo.

Fruncí el ceño en señal de confusión. Parecía muy nerviosa.

- ¿De qué se trata? - pregunté lentamente.

- No quería decírtelo pero... no me gusta mentirte.

- Rachel, no entiendo nada.

- Yo... estoy saliendo con alguien.

Bueno, ahí casi me desmayo y me caigo al suelo, pero voy a omitir esa parte.

- ¿Qué? Dijiste que no querías que nadie te distrajera - dije bastante molesto - Y ahora vienes a decirme que estás saliendo con alguien, ¿quién te crees?

- Lo siento Finn, de verdad.

Intentó a acercarse a mí para abrazarme, pero la detuve.

- No - dije simplemente.

Luego me di media vuelta y me largué de ahí. Es increíble, no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir. Así que eso era, pero eso estaba tan rara. Lo que me dijo era mentira, era solo una excusa porque... porque ya no quiere salir conmigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva mintiéndome? Me siento furioso, debía haberlo imaginado cuando me evitó el otro día en el aparcamiento.

**Flashback**

_- ¡Rachel! - grité para que me oyera._

_Ella se giró y, al verme, vino andando hacia mí mientras yo caminaba hacia ella._

_- Rachel, necesito hablar contigo._

_- Ya sé lo que vas a decir, Finn - dijo bajando la mirada._

_- Por favor, escúchame. ¿Aún me quieres?_

_- Yo... sí, claro._

_- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres que volvamos? - le dije mirándola a los ojos._

_- Ya te lo he dicho._

_- Pero es que no lo entiendo._

_Se quedó callada varios segundos._

_- Tengo que ir a clase, y tú también. Luego hablamos._

_- Pero..._

_De nada sirvió, ya había entrado al instituto._

**Fin del flashback**

Con razón Santana me llama idiota. Cuando llegué a mi casa, dejé la mochila en el sillón de mi padre y me dirigí a la habitación de Kurt. No estaba. Luego miré en la de mi madre y tampoco había nadie, estaba yo solo en casa. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me senté en la cama, para luego tumbarme suspirando. Me puse a llorar, sabiendo que nadie me oiría, y al poco tiempo me quedé dormido.

Me desperté al oír la puerta de casa. Me di cuenta de que mi almohada estaba húmeda, probablemente de las lágrimas, y me incorporé para sentarme en la cama. Justo en ese momento mi madre entró a mi habitación.

- Mamá, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que llames a la puerta antes de entrar? - dije bostezando.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo? - preguntó ignorándome completamente.

- Creo que es obvio - dije bostezando de nuevo.

- Tienes exámenes así que deja de dormir y ponte a estudiar, que eres muy vago.

Cuando dijo eso salió de mi habitación, obviamente sin cerrar. Gruñí y me levanté para cerrar la puerta. Luego me senté delante del escritorio y saqué varios libros, cuadernos y, por supuesto, mi móvil: Dios bien sabe que soy incapaz de estudiar sin música. Me puse a estudiar intentando olvidar lo que había pasado esa tarde pero, claro, no es fácil olvidar que te han roto el corazón.


	2. No me lo puedo creer

**¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo, me alegra que os haya gustado :D Aquí os traigo la continuación del fic.  
**

**Disclaimer: La serie Glee, los personajes y las canciones _no_ me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: No me lo puedo creer**

* * *

Me desperté con muy mal humor, había dormido menos que cualquier otra noche, que ya es decir, y lo poco que había dormido había soñado con ella. Pero, por otro lado, estaba contento, porque ya sabía la canción que interpretaría ese día en el glee club. Expresaba perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia lo que me estaba pasando con Rachel y su "nuevo novio". Me vestí rápidamente, y bajé a desayunar.

- Buenos días Finn - me dijo Kurt, que ya estaba sentado en la mesa.

- Hola - dije simplemente - ¿Dónde están mamá y Burt?

- Salieron a desayunar fuera.

- Ah - asentí.

Cogí dos rebanadas de pan y las metí en la tostadora. Esperé varios segudos y las saqué.

- Oye, ¿estás... bien? - me preguntó con cuidado.

Le miré confundido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté mientras me ponía mantequilla en la tostada.

- Te oí llorar esta noche.

No sabía qué decir, así que no dije nada. Terminé de preparar la tostada y me senté en la mesa para desayunar.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Rachel?

- No - mentí.

Kurt no me hizo más preguntas y se levantó de la mesa para irse a clase. Cuando terminé de desayunar, me fui también. Al llegar a la sala de ensayos, nada más verme, Rachel empezó a sermonearme.

- Finn, estás siendo muy inmaduro. Llevas tres días sin hablarme - dijo molesta.

- Claro, desde que me dijiste que estabas saliendo con otro.

- Oye, yo... soy libre, ¿vale? Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

- Ya, pero no tenías derecho a mentirme.

- ¡No tiene nada que ver, Finn! - dijo elevando el tono de voz - Cuando te dije eso, era verdad.

- Señor Schue - dije intentando evadir a Rachel.

Pude ver como ella resopló al darse cuenta.

- ¿Sí, Finn? - me preguntó él.

- Me gustaría empezar yo primero - dije decidido.

- Emm... claro, adelante.

Me sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas. Les indiqué a los músicos la canción que iba a cantar y me situé en el centro de la clase.

- A ver... - empecé un poco nervioso - Esta canción expresa mis sentimientos y espero que la oigáis... muy bien.

Al decir eso último miré a Rachel. Sin más, empezó a sonar la música y yo empecé a cantar.

_Lately I found myself thinking__ – Últimamente me encuentro pensando,  
__Been dreaming about you a lot__ – soñando mucho contigo.  
__And up in my head I'm your boyfriend__ – Y en mi imaginación soy tu novio,  
__But that's one thing you've already got__ – pero eso es algo que tú ya tienes._

_He drives to school every morning__ – Él conduce hasta el colegio todas las mañanas,  
__While I walk alone in the rain__– mientras yo camino solo por la lluvia.  
__He'd kill me without any warning__ – Él me mataría sin ningún cuidado  
__If he took a look in my brain__ – si echase un vistazo a mi mente._

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?__ - ¿Él diría que está E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O?  
__Well if it was me, then I would, I would__ – Bueno, si fuese yo, yo lo diría, lo diría.__  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low__ - ¿Él te apoyaría cuando te sintieses mal?__  
Baby you should know that I would, I would__ – Cariño, deberías saber que yo lo haría, lo haría.__  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?__ - ¿El diría que está E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O?__  
Well if it was me, then I would, I would__ – Bueno, si fuese yo, yo lo diría, lo diría.__  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low__ - ¿Él te apoyaría cuando te sientieses mal?__  
Baby you should know that I would, I would__ – Cariño, deberías saber que yo lo haría, lo haría._

_Back in my head we were kissing – De vuelta en mi cabeza, nos estábamos besando.__  
I thought things were going alright__ – Creía que las cosas iban bien,__  
With a sign on my back saying 'kick me'__ - pero con un papel en mi espalda diciendo 'golpéame'__  
Reality ruined my life__ – me has arruinado la vida._

_Feels like I'm constantly playing_ _– Siento como si estuviese jugando constantemente__  
A game that I'm destined to lose__ – a un juego que estoy destinado a perder,__  
Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend__ – porque no puedo competir con tu novio.__  
He's got twenty seven tattoos__ – Él tiene veintisiete tatuajes._

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_ _- ¿Él diría que está E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O?__  
Well if it was me, then I would, I would__ – Bueno, si fuese yo, yo lo diría, lo diría.__  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low__- ¿Él te apoyaría cuando te sientieses mal?__  
Baby you should know that I would, I would__ – Cariño, deberías saber que yo lo haría, lo haría.__  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?__ - ¿Él diría que está E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O?__  
Well if it was me, then I would, I would__ – Bueno, si fuese yo, yo lo diría, lo diría.__  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low__ - ¿Él te apoyaría cuándo te sientieses mal?__  
Baby you should know that I would, I would__ – Cariño, deberías saber que yo lo haría, lo haría._

_Would he please you?_ _- ¿Él te complacería?__  
Would he kiss you?__ - ¿Él te besaría?__  
Would he treat you like I would?__ - ¿Él te trataría como yo lo haría?__  
Would he touch you?__ - ¿Él te tocaría?__  
Would he need you?__ - ¿Él te necesitaría?__  
Would he love you like I would?__ - ¿Él te amaría como yo lo haría?_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_ _- ¿Él diría que está E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O?__  
Well if it was me, then I would, I would__ – Bueno, si fuese yo, yo lo diría, lo diría.__  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low__ - ¿Él te apoyaría cuando te sientieses mal?__  
Baby you should know that I would, I would__ – Cariño, deberías saber que yo lo haría, lo haría._

_I would, I would_ _– Yo lo haría, lo haría._

Terminé de cantar y todos se pusieron a aplaudirme. Miré a Rachel y estaba quieta, pero lentamente empezó a aplaudir también sin desviar la mirada del suelo. Yo no dije nada y simplemente me senté en mi sitio. El señor Schue se levantó de su asiento y me felicitó por la canción, luego añadió:

- ¿Alguien más ha preparado algo?

Nadie respondió.

Al salir de clase, estaba caminando por los pasillos para dirigirme a mi taquilla cuando alguien me agarró del brazo. Me giré y ahí estaba Rachel.

- Ah, hola.

- Finn, ya hemos hablado de esto. Creo que... estuvo un poco fuera de lugar que cantases esa canción - me dijo apenada.

- Eso es lo que siento, así que no estuvo fuera de lugar.

Ella suspiró.

- Por cierto, ¿cuándo voy a conocer a "tu novio"? - espeté con rabia, pero no hacia ella, sino hacia él.

- No creo que sea buena idea que...

No pudo terminar de terminar porque de repente apareció un chico, que la besó en los labios. Yo ahí casi vuelvo a desmayarme, pero nuevamente voy a omitir esa parte.

- Hola Rachel - le dijo ese chico.

Un momento... yo conocía esa voz. Cuando se giró pude verle la cara y... ¡ERA JESSE!

- ¡No. Me. Lo puedo. Creer! - dije pausadamente pero bastante escandalizado.

- Finn...

- Solo... no hables, ¿vale? - dije interrumpiéndola.

Me largué de ahí corriendo hacia... en realidad ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde iba, solo quería irme de ahí. Santana pasó por mi lado y me llamó idiota, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Además, estaba demasiado cabreado como para discutir con nadie. Me dirigí hacia el patio y me senté en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza totalmente frustrado. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Entonces me di cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a mi lado.

- Finn - me dijo.

Ese era Puck. Yo no le respondí y simplemente miré hacia el cielo.

- Esto no tenía que acabar así, ¿verdad? - dije no muy seguro de lo que estaba preguntando.

- Bueno... - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Estás bien?

- Claro - dije sonriendo como pude.

Él se quedó callado.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué está con él después de lo que le hizo - dije molesto.

- Mira tío, yo no sé mucho del amor. Normalmente solo escojo a una y me la tiro, pero si de verdad quieres a Rachel, házselo saber.

- ¿Crees que no lo intentado? Si hasta le he cantado esa canción en el glee club.

- Siempre le dices las cosas cantando.

- Ella me entiende mejor cuando canto que cuando hablo.

- Bueno... - dijo haciendo una pausa - Quizás esta vez no debas usar las palabras.

Esta vez fui yo el que me quedé callado durante varios minutos, pensando en lo que me había dicho.

- Llegarás tarde a clase - le dije.

- ¿Y desde cuándo me importa? - me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Yo solo pude reírme. Puck era completamente diferente a mí, y aún así era mi mejor amigo.


	3. Rota

**¡Hola! Gracias por los reviews, de verdad :D En este capítulo menciono una de mis películas favoritas, y espero que también es guste a la mayoría de vosotros jaja. Bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación del fic.**

**Nuevamente, ni la serie ni las canciones me pertenecen, solo esta historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Rota**

* * *

¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? ¿Por qué se lo habré dicho? Vale, antes de decirle que estaba saliendo con alguien ya estaba pesado intentando recuperarme, pero ahora es insoportable... insoportablemente lindo. ¿Cómo puede actuar así y pretender que no me enamore de él? Pero ahora estoy con Jesse y estoy feliz, o al menos eso creo.

- ¡Rachel! - oí decir a mi padre. Bueno, a uno de ellos.

Gruñí en la cama y me levanté de ella. Me dirigí hasta el baño e hice mi ritual mañanero antes de bajar a desayunar.

- Buenas días, preciosa - me dijo mi otro padre.

- Papá, no me digas "buenos días, preciosa" porque me acuerdo de Haymitch en Los Juegos del Hambre y soy capaz de verla ahora otra vez en vez de irme a clase - dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a comer el desayuno.

- De verdad que te encanta esa película, ¿eh? - dijo Leroy sonriendo.

- Por supuesto, y voy a ir a ver En Llamas esta tarde, ¿os lo recuerdo? - dije divertida.

- No, ya nos acordamos - dijo Hiram de igual modo.

Comí otra cucharada de cereales.

- ¿Irás con Jesse?

Terminé el cuenco justo cuando dijo eso. Lo llevé a la cocina y lo dejé en la fregadera.

- Supongo - dije simplemente.

Cogí la mochila y me dirigí hasta la puerta.

- Adiós, preciosa - dijo mi padre intencionadamente, justo antes de que saliera por la puerta. Yo solo le sonreí y me fui al instituto.

Cuando llegué, la primera clase que tuve fue matemáticas. No me gustan nada, pero si quiero entrar en NYADA cuando me gradúe, debo sacar buenas notas. Mi ambición es más fuerte que mi pereza, sí señor. Al terminar la clase, me quedé en la puerta del aula y saqué mi teléfono móvil. Marqué el número de Jesse.

_- Hola, Rachel_ - me dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola. Me tengo que ir a clase y no tengo mucho tiempo así que iré al grano - dije sonriendo - ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? Me gustaría que fuésemos al estreno de En Llamas.

Escuché silencio al otro lado de la línea.

_- Lo siento, no puedo. Tenemos ensayo de Vocal Adrenaline._

- ¿En serio? ¿Prefieres ir con tu coro que ir al cine conmigo? - dije bastante molesta.

_- En serio, los viernes de cada dos semanas es cuando aprendemos la coreografía de las actuaciones, los demás días solo las practicamos._

Resoplé y miré el reloj que estaba en la pared.

- Vale, haz lo que quieras, pero yo voy a llegar tarde a clase.

_- Esper..._

Colgué antes de que terminara la primera palabra: ya había oído suficiente. Seguí lidiando con las clases hasta última hora, y llegó la esperada clase del glee club. Me dirigí al salón de actos con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien chicos - empezó el señor Schue - Hoy es el último día de la semana ¿alguien tiene algo que quiera cantar?

Miré a ambos lados y nadie levantó la mano, así que lo hice yo.

- La canción que voy a cantar es una de mis favoritas de One Direction, aunque he hecho unas pocas modificaciones en la letra para que tenga sentido que yo la cante - dije riendo.

Empecé a cantar.

**(N/A: Todos los "boy" que aparecen en la canción, son originalmente "girl", y "man" es originalmente "woman")**

_Boy I see it in your eyes you're disappointed__ - Cariño, lo veo en tus ojos, estás decepcionado  
__Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with__ - porque soy la única que ha jugado con  
__your heart__ - tu corazón.  
__I tore it apart__- Lo he destrozado.  
__And boy what a mess I made upon your innocence__ - Y cariño, qué desastre hice con tu inocencia  
__And no man in the world deserves this__ - y nadie en el mundo se merece eso,  
__But here I am asking you for one more chance__ - pero aquí estoy, pidiéndote otra oportunidad._

_Can we fall, one more time?__ - ¿Podemos enamorarnos otra vez?  
__Stop the tape and rewind?__ - ¿Parar la cinta y rebobinar?  
__Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade__ - Y si te vas sé que me voy a desvanecer,  
__Cause there is nobody else__ - porque no hay nadie más._

_It's gotta be you__ - Tienes que ser tú.  
__Only you__ - Solo tú.  
__It's gotta be you__ - Tienes que ser tú.  
__Only you__ - Solo tú._

_Now boy I hear it in your voice and how it trembles__ - Ahora lo escucho en tu voz y en cómo tiembla,  
__When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was__ - cuando me hablas no parezco ser quién era.  
__You've almost had enough__ - Casi has tenido suficiente.  
__And your actions speak louder than words __- Y tus acciones hablan mejor que las palabras.  
__And you're about to break from all you've heard __- Y estás a punto de romperte por todo lo que has oído.  
__Don't be scared, I ain't going no where __- Pero no te asustes, no me voy a ningún sitio._

_I'll be here, by your side__ - Estaré aquí, a tu lado.  
__No more fears, no more crying__ - No más miedos, no más llantos.  
__But if you walk away I know I'll fade__ - Pero si te vas sé que me desvaneceré  
__'Cause there is nobody else__ - porque no hay nadie más._

_It's gotta be you__ - Tienes que ser tú.  
__Only you__ - Solo tú.  
__It's gotta be you__ - Tienes que ser tú.  
__Only you__ - Solo tú._

_Oh boy, can we try one more, one more time?__ - Carino, ¿podemos probar otra más, otra vez más?  
__One more, one more, can we try?__ - Una más, ¿podemos probar una vez más?  
__One more, one more time__ - Una más, una vez más.  
__I'll make it better__ - Lo haré mejor.  
__One more, one more, can we try?__ - Una más, ¿podemos probar una vez más?  
__One more, one more__ - Una más, una vez más.  
__Can we try one more time to make it all better?__ - ¿Podemos probar una vez más y hacerlo mejor?_

_'Cause its gotta be you__ - Porque tienes que ser tú.  
__Its gotta be you__ - Tienes que ser tú.  
__Only you__ - Solo tú._

Todos empezaron a aplaudirme.

- Ha sido increíble, Rachel. Creo que ya tenemos un número para el nacional - dijo el señor Schue muy sonriente.

- ¿En serio? - pregunté emocionada.

- Claro, ¿estáis de acuerdo?

Mis amigos volvieron a aplaudir, pero esta vez, más fuerte. Yo solo sonreí, aunque no del todo, porque el único que no había aplaudido había sido él. No sé, parecía concentrado en otra cosa.

- Eh, Finn - dije llamándole una vez que terminó la clase.

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó.

- Finn, llegarás tarde al cumpleaños - dijo Kurt llegando a donde estábamos nosotros.

- Un momento, Kurt, ahora voy - le respondió él.

Él asintió y se acercó a la puerta, pero le detuve.

- De... ¿De quién es el cumpleaños? - le pregunté confundida.

- De la chica con la que está saliendo Finn.

Tras decir eso, se marchó, dejándonos solos.

- ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? - me dijo Finn como si nada.

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? - pregunté molesta.

- Sé que no me ibas a preguntar eso.

- Sí, es verdad, te iba a preguntar si querías ir al cine esta tarde, pero ya veo que tienes planes - espeté molesta.

Hice un amago de marcharme, pero él me detuvo.

- ¿Y por qué no vas con Jesse?

Me paré y suspiré abatida.

- Él prefiere ir al ensayo de Vocal Adrenaline.

No aguanté más y me marché de ahí. Tenía pensado ir con alguien especial, pero tuve que preguntarle a mis amigas si querían ir a ver En Llamas conmigo. La respuesta fue que sí, obviamente. ¿A quién no le gusta esa película? Estaba muy emocionada porque por fin podré verla, pero no lo demostraba porque estaba demasiado rota por dentro.


	4. Celos

**¡Hola otra vez! Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando la historia :D Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, y me dejen reviews.**

_**[Atención]: Hay un par de spoilers de la película En Llamas.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Celos**

* * *

Pocos minutos después de llegar a casa, oí la puerta abrirse, seguramente sería Finn. Escuché unos pasos subir por las escaleras, y salí de mi habitación para seguirle hasta la suya.

- ¿Cómo ha reaccionado? - le pregunté.

- Pues estaba bastante molesta - me respondió mientras dejaba la mochila encima de su cama.

Me acerqué más a donde él estaba, mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

- ¿De verdad que era eso lo que querías?

Él resopló.

- Mira, Kurt. La única forma de que se interese más en mí es dándole celos.

- ¿Tú crees? A lo mejor lo que hace es aceptar que tiene que olvidarte.

- Vaya... tú si que eres un hermano - me dijo con sarcasmo.

Me senté en su cama.

- Finn, sé que quieres mucho a Rachel pero, no sé, quizás deberías rendirte.

- ¿Rendirme? Nunca voy a rendirme. Nunca voy a renunciar al amor de mi vida - me respondió bastante molesto.

En ese momento, oí el timbre de la puerta.

- Hablando de amores de vida - dijo Finn - Creo que Blaine ya ha llegado.

Sonreí levemente, y me dirigí hasta la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de salir, le dije:

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero yo sí voy a ir a ver En Llamas.

Bajé las escaleras ruidosamente, para que no le quedasen dudas de que me había ido, y me marché con Blaine al cine. Íbamos en su coche, que era muy bonito, por cierto.

- Te quiero - me dijo de repente.

Sonreí.

- Y yo a ti - le respondí.

Cuando llegamos, fuimos directos a la taquilla para comprar las entradas, las palomitas y los refrescos. Pocos minutos después, por fin pudimos entrar en la sala y, aprovechando que la película aún no empezaba, intenté desahogarme.

- Estoy harto de Finn.

- ¿Por qué? - me preguntó bastante sorprendido, mientras comía palomitas.

- Porque está muy pesado con el tema de Rachel.

Esta vez me miró más confundido aún.

- No entiendo cuál es el problema.

- El problema es que estoy harto de que esté todo el día "tengo que recuperar a Rachel", "quiero mucho a Rachel", "voy a darle celos a Rachel a ver si así se fija en mí" - dije imitando la voz de Finn.

Él se rió y se acercó más a mí.

- No hay nada malo en que Finn esté enamorado.

- Pero...

- Y - dijo interrumpiéndome - creo que solo estás celoso, porque por su culpa no te echa demasiada cuenta.

Me callé durante unos segundos pensando en lo que me había dicho.

- ¿Tú crees? - pregunté no muy convencido.

- Claro, y no pasa nada en que lo estés. Es algo normal - me dijo comprensivo.

- Puede que sí lo esté, incluso pensé en decírselo a Rachel - dije riendo.

- ¿Decirme qué?

Me sobresalté bastante y miré hacia donde provenía esa conocida voz.

- ¡Rachel! - dije sorprendido.

- Hola - me dijo sonriendo y sentándose en la butaca que estaba a mi lado.

Con ella venían Quinn, Mercedes, Santana y Tina.

- Hola lady Hummel, Brittany no ha podido venir - dijo Santana.

Miré a Blaine con una mirada de "estamos en el cine y no vamos a poder hacer _nada_", y pareció entenderlo, porque se rió levemente.

- Shh... que empieza - susurró Rachel emocionada.

Cuando acabó la película, salimos de la sala con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Ha sido alucinante! - gritó Blaine.

- ¡Es verdad! Y al final, cuando ha salido ese sinsajo en llamas y ha cobrado vida... ¡Ha sido como un orgasmo visual! - dijo Santana emocionada.

- ¡No podría estar más de acuerdo! - dijimos Quinn y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Yo casi lloro cuando salió el dibujo de Rue - añadió Tina.

- Es verdad, yo también - dijo Blaine emocionado.

Me giré para mirar a Rachel.

- ¿No te ha gustado la película? - pregunté extrañado.

- Claro que sí, me ha encantado, ha sido alucinante, y es mi película favorita con diferencia - me respondió sonriendo - Pero faltaba algo.

Se alejó hacia la papelera para tirar el refresco que se había bebido durante la película, y mientras tanto, Blaine se acercó a mí. Al parecer había escuchado la conversación.

- ¿Se refiere a Jesse o a Finn? - me preguntó.

- Créeme que no lo sé - le respondí.

Llegué a casa bastante temprano, ya que solo eran las 8 de la tarde. Subí las escaleras y pasé por delante de la habitación de Finn para llegar a la mía, por lo que me di cuenta de que él estaba tumbado en la cama.

- Oh dios, ¿aún estás aquí? - pregunté atónito.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - me preguntó confundido.

- Es viernes, ¿de verdad que no has salido?

- Estabais en el cine - intentó justificarse.

- Pues haber venido con nosotros.

- ¿Y quedar como un mentiroso ante Rachel? No, dije que iría a un cumpleaños.

- Sí, ya veo el cumpleaños - dije con sarcasmo.

Él se levantó de la cama y se quedó mirándome un poco molesto.

- Podrías haber salido con Puck.

- No, dice que "tiene a una tía en el bote" - dijo imitando su voz - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan pronto? Ah, no me digas, seguro que había alguien en casa de Blaine.

Me sonrojé casi al instante.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me acostaría con Blaine después de ir al cine? - dije molesto.

- Quizás porque estás en llamas - dijo riéndose de su propio chiste.

- Muy gracioso, Hudson - dije sarcásticamente.

Me largué a mi habitación, me senté en mi cama, cogí el móvil y envié un mensaje:

"_Rachel, tenemos que hablar."_


	5. La ruptura

**Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado, pero tenía exámenes de fin de trimestre que eran muy importantes. Pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y una vez más, gracias por sus reviews :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Ruptura**

* * *

Justo cuando llegué a mi casa, me llegó un mensaje de Kurt.

"_Rachel, tenemos que hablar."_

Fruncí el ceño en señal de confusión. Subí a mi habitación y, cuando iba a responder el mensaje, oí el timbre de mi casa. Resoplé y bajé a abrir.

- Hola Rachel - me dijo sonriente.

- ¡Jesse! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - dije sorprendida.

De repente, sacó un ramo de flores.

- Siento mucho no haber ido al cine contigo.

- ¿Crees que que unas flores... - dije cogiendo el ramo con rabia - puedo perdonarte que hayas preferido a Vocal Adrenaline antes que a mí?

- Rachel, de verdad que lo siento mucho.

- Sí, yo también lo siento mucho.

- Oye...

- Mira: "$1" - dije mostrándole las flores - Ni siquiera le has quitado el precio.

Tiré el ramo al suelo.

- Tampoco tenías por qué hacer eso - me dijo molesto.

- Jesse - dije un poco más relajada - Si quieres que esto salga bien, tienes que estar entregado a ello. Ya sé que soy bastante controladora y demás, pero tú también tienes que esforzarte.

Se quedó callado un momento, mirándome.

- Está bien - dijo finalmente - Bueno, tengo que irme.

Tras decir eso, salió de mi casa y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Empecé a sollozar levemente. ¿Es que no pueden salirme las cosas bien nunca? Subí a mi habitación y respondí el mensaje de Kurt.

"_Mañana por la mañana quedamos."_

Y así hicimos, ya que al día siguiente estábamos sentados en un banco del parque.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? - le pregunté.

- De Finn.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué deberíamos hablar de él?

- Mira Rachel, sé que no debería meterme en esto, pero Finn está fatal desde vuestra ruptura.

Me sorprendí bastante.

- ¿Y su nueva novia? Seguro que la está ayudando muy bi...

- ¡No tiene una nueva novia! - dijo alzando el tono de voz.

- ¿Eh? - pregunté confundida.

- Solo lo hizo para darte celos, pero parece que no te das cuenta.

Me quedé callada unos segundos.

- ¿Me estás echando la culpa a mí? - dije sorprendida.

- No, lo que digo es que no le ilusiones - dijo con un tono de voz más comprensivo - Dile las cosas claras.

Se levantó del banco e hizo un amago de marcharse, pero le detuve.

- A lo mejor yo no tengo las cosas claras - le dije.

- Pues acláralas cuanto antes - me dijo justo antes de marcharse.

El domingo llamé a Jesse para que quedáramos en el aparcamiento del McKinley. Me preguntó que para qué quería que fuera, y yo solo le respondí que sería una sorpresa.

Estuve esperando en el aparcamiento por más de dos horas, con un osito de peluche en la mano. Estaba a punto de irme, cuando oí que alguien me llamaba.

- ¡Rachel!

Me giré para mirarle a la cara, aunque seguro que la mía era de completo enfado.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - pregunté con rabia.

- Shelby me llamó para que cuidase de...

- ¡No me des explicaciones! ¿No sabes lo que es una pregunta retórica?

Le tiré el osito de peluche a los pies.

- Eso era para ti. Lo compré para pedirte perdón por cómo me puse ayer contigo.

- Lo siento.

- No te perdono, me has fallado demasiadas veces. Primero prefieres a Vocal Adrenaline en vez de ir al cine conmigo, luego me regalas unas flores de las que ni siquiera habías quitado la etiqueta del precio, y ahora llegas dos horas tarde.

- Pero...

- Hemos terminado.

Me marché rápidamente de ahí en dirección a mi casa. Empecé a llorar. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? No debí perdonarle por ninguna de las cosas que me hizo, porque él seguirá siendo el mismo idiota que me rompió el corazón hace dos años. Estaba a mitad de camino de mi casa, pero decidí cambiar de dirección y me dirigí a casa de Finn. Al llegar a su puerta, me limpié las lágrimas y toqué el timbre.

- Oh, hola Rachel - me dijo con esa sonrisa ladeada que me encantaba - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo quiero sentirme bien un rato - dije entrando directamente.

- Eh... vale - dijo sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

Me senté en el sofá que estaba al lado de la chimenea, aunque estaba apagada. Yo estaba tiritando.

- ¿Tienes frío? - me preguntó Finn.

- Sí, bastante - dije abrazándome a mí misma.

- Voy a encender la chimenea.

Se levantó y la encendió rápidamente. Después de un par de minutos en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, yo ya no tenía frío, pero... solo quería sentirme cerca de él, así que le dije:

- Aún tengo frío, ¿podrías darme un abrazo?

Vi cómo él se quedó un poco impactado, pero no tardó en acercarse a mí y abrazarme. «Sí, era exactamente como lo recordaba», pensé mientras sonreía en mi mente.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir por qué estabas llorando?

- ¿Qué? - pregunté sorprendida - No estaba llorando.

- Aunque te limpies las lágrimas, los ojos se quedan rojos un tiempo, ¿lo sabías? - me preguntó divertido.

Me quedé callada porque la verdad es que no quería responder.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- He roto con Jesse - dije finalmente.

Juraría que estaba sonriendo, pero no le vi la cara ya que aún me tenía abrazada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me ha decepcionado demasiadas veces y ya simplemente no lo aguantaba - dije mientras me caía una lágrima.

- No llores - me dijo limpiándomela - No merece la pena llorar por él.

Me aparté de su abrazo y me dirigí a la puerta con Finn mirándome bastante confundido.

- No es por él por quien estoy llorando - dije antes de salir por la puerta.


	6. El beso

**Hola! Siento mucho no haber actualizado la historia en un buen tiempo, pero estaba con los exámenes finales y luego de vacaciones, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Os deseo un feliz año nuevo, y espero que me dejéis reviews por este capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El beso**

* * *

Lunes. Me desperté de muy mal humor, como en todos los inicios de semana. Desayuné rápidamente, me vestí y me fui al instituto. En todo el camino no dejé de pensar en lo que me había dicho Rachel el día anterior. ¿Cómo que no era por Jesse por quién estaba llorando? Entonces... ¿Se refería a mí? Dios, estoy realmente confundido. Cuando llegué a la sala de ensayo, ya estaban todos sentados esperándome, así que tomé asiento al lado de Rachel.

- Hola Rachel - le dije sonriendo.

- Hola - me dijo mezclando las palabras con un suspiro.

Fruncí el ceño y moví toda la mi atención al señor Schue.

- Bien, chicos. Esta es la última semana de ensayos antes del Nacional, así que vamos a preparar los bailes. Tenemos que impresionar a los jueces, ¿vale?

En cuanto dijo eso, todos los demás me miraron y me sentí bastante observado, la verdad.

- Eh... claro, intentaré mejorar.

- Perfecto - continuó - Además, esta semana nos centraremos en...

Se puso a escribir algo en la pizarra.

- ¿Place? - preguntó Blaine un poco confundido.

- Exacto. Un lugar. Eso es lo que queremos, tener un lugar en la historia, ganar el Nacional, ¿no? Pues ya sabéis vuestra tarea para esta semana: buscad canciones que tengan un "Place" en el título y cantadlas aquí.

Vi cómo Rachel se movió inquieta, y justo después levantó la mano.

- ¿Señor Schue? - dijo.

- ¿Sí, Rachel?

- Tengo una canción perfecta.

Se levantó y se colocó en medio de la sala.

- Vaya, qué entusiasmo - dijo él sorprendido - Normalmente no cantamos hasta el día siguiente. Muy bien, Rachel, puedes empezar.

Tras eso, ella les indicó a los músicos la canción y, en cuanto la música empezó a sonar, empezó a cantar.

_I don't know what I want__ - No sé lo que quiero,__  
So don't ask me__ - así que no me preguntes__  
'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out__ - porque aún estoy intentando averiguarlo.__  
Don't know what's down this road__ - No sé lo que hay después de esta calle,__  
I'm just walking__ - solo estoy caminando,__  
Trying to see through the rain coming down__ - intentando ver a través de la lluvia que cae._

_Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do__ - No soy la única que se siente así._

_I'm alone, on my own__ - Estoy sola, por mi propia cuenta,__  
And that's all I know__ - y eso es todo lo que sé.__  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong__ - Seré fuerte, estaré equivocada,__  
Oh, but life goes on__ - pero la vida sigue.__  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world__ - Solo soy una chica intentando buscar un lugar en este mundo._

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans__ - La radio encendida, mis viejos vaqueros azules.__  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve__ - Y llevo mi corazón en la manga.__  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine__ - Me siento afortunada hoy, tengo la luz del sol.__  
Can you tell me what more do I need__ - Dime qué más necesito._

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, but that's okay__ - Y mañana es un misterio, pero está bien._

_I'm alone, on my own__ - Estoy sola, por mi cuenta,__  
And that's all I know__ - y eso es todo lo que sé.__  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong__ - Seré fuerte, estaré equivocada,__  
Oh, but life goes on__ - pero la vida sigue.__  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world__ - Solo soy una chica intentando buscar un lugar en este mundo._

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission__ - Quizás solo soy una chica en una misión,_

_but I'm ready to fly__ - pero estoy preparada para volar._

_I'm alone, on my own__ - Estoy sola, por mi cuenta,__  
And that's all I know__ - y eso es todo lo que sé.__  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong__ - Seré fuerte, estaré equivocada,__  
Oh, but life goes on__ - pero la vida sigue.__  
Oh, I'm alone, on my own__ - Estoy sola, por mi cuenta,__  
And that's all I know__ - y eso es todo lo que sé.__  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world__ - Solo soy una chica intentando buscar un lugar en este mundo._

En cuanto terminó, se pusieron a aplaudirla, y yo también. La canción había sido preciosa, pero con un siginificado muy triste. ¿Qué significaba exactamente ese canción?

- ¡Whoa! Increíble, Rachel - dijo el señor Schue.

- Gracias - dijo sonriendo para volver a sentarse en su sitio.

Al terminar la clase, fui hacia ella.

- Rachel, ¿a qué ha venido esa canción?

- Porque... me siento sola.

Me sorprendí bastante por esa respuesta.

- No estás sola, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

- No me refiero a ese tipo de "sola", a lo que me refiero es a que nadie me hace sentir amada, nadie me dice la verdad...

Entrecerré un poco los ojos pensando. Yo la mentí, ¿se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Se referirá a eso? Bueno, sea lo que sea, no voy a seguir mintiéndole.

- Rachel, tengo algo que decirte - empecé bastante nervioso - Te mentí, no estoy saliendo con nadie, solo lo dije para... darte celos.

La miré esperando una reacción de sorpresa o molestia, pero lo único que me encontré fue una hermosa sonrisa, ¿por qué sonreía?

- Ya lo sabía - me dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabías? - pregunté confundido.

- Me lo contó Kurt.

- Entonces... ¿no estás enfadada?

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

- Porque...

Pensé en una respuesta coherente, pero no encontré ninguna.

- No sé - dije riéndome.

- ¿Sabes? - me dijo acercándose a mí - Yo tampoco te he dicho toda la verdad.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando estaba con Jesse... cada vez que te veía... tenía ganas de hacer esto.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó. ¡ME BESÓ! Y yo estaba tan impactado que me quedé ahí un buen rato sin hacer nada, ni siquiera la correspondí porque mis neuronas estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando una fiesta en mi subconsciente.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, se separó de mí, me sonrió y se marchó por el pasillo. Cuando me recuperé del shock, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír...


	7. Una cena

**Hola de nuevo! Siento la tardanza pero estoy muy ocupada con las clases y los exámenes así que voy a tardar bastante en actualizar entre un capítulo y otro. Pero aquí está el siguiente, dejad reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Una cena**

* * *

No puedo creerme lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido besarle? Eso solo complicará las cosas entre nosotros y... ¡Qué demonios! No tiene por qué complicar nada, es hora de pensar en mi misma y... ¿qué es lo que yo quiero? A él. Entonces no hay ningún problema.

- Rachel, ¿por qué estás sonriendo?

La voz de Kurt me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- No estoy sonriendo.

- Claro que lo estás - me dijo riéndose.

¿Lo estaba? Bueno, tampoco me sorprende. Estaba pensando en Finn así que... es posible.

- Vale, estaba sonriendo - dije rindiéndome.

- ¿Y por qué sonreías? ¿Estás feliz de haber cortado con Jesse? - me dijo burlándose.

- Pues sí.

No quería sonar de ese modo, parecía una mala persona, feliz de haber cortado con su novio, así que traté de arreglarlo:

- Quiero decir, no. Es decir, que no tiene nada que ver con eso - dije sonriendo de nuevo.

- Entonces tiene que ver con Finn, ¿verdad?

Dios, qué bien me conocía.

- Qué bien me conoces - dije haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado? - me dijo riendo levemente.

- Dile a él que te lo cuente - dije divertida.

**Finn**

Estaba tumbado en mi cama, mirando al techo. ¡Dios, esto era tan relajante...! Pero en mi interior no me sentía relajado, en absoluto. Es decir... me había besado. Rachel me había besado, y yo no tuve el valor de decirle algo en ese momento, de detenerla. Solo me quedé en shock. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Pero ahora tengo la seguridad que me hacía falta para dar el gran paso, y no dudaré en darlo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Oí la puerta de casa abrirse, seguramente era Kurt. Levanté mi cabeza levemente y me acomodé mejor. En cuestión de segundos, él estaba en mi habitación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Rachel? - me dijo tan de repente que me asusté.

- ¿Qué tal, Finn? Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú, Kurt? - dije divertido.

- No estoy para bromas, Finn.

Me incorporé y me senté en mi cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

- Tú me dirás – me dijo Kurt alterado.

- Vale, Kurt, no es para tanto – dije calmándole, mientras sonreía – Es solo que Rachel... me ha besado.

- ¿¡Que no es para tanto?! Claro que es para tanto.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que incuso me sorprendí de su fuerza.

- Wow, Kurt. Si me dejas respirar, mejor.

- Lo siento - me dijo soltándome - ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Mañana le preguntaré si quiere salir conmigo.

- No, mal - me dijo regañándome.

- ¿Eh?

- Es decir, seguro que dirá que sí, pero... ¿no crees que es mejor preparar algo especial?

Miré hacia el techo mientras pensaba en lo que me decía.

- Sí... - susurré mientras asimilaba la idea - Una cena...

- Vas mejorando, Finn - oí decir a Kurt mientras se marchaba de mi habitación.

Al día siguiente, llegué al instituto talmente animado. Ya lo tenía todo preparado, y no podía estar más feliz. Entonces vi a Rachel aparecer por el pasillo, y rápidamente cambié de dirección. Así es, estuve evitándola toda la mañana, porque quiero reservar las palabras que tengo que decirle para esta tarde. Llegué a la sala de ensayo intencionadamente tarde, para evitar tener que hablar con ella, de momento.

- Bueno, seguimos con la semana de "Place". ¿Alguien tiene algo? - preguntó el señor Schue.

- Yo tengo algo - dijo Puck mientras se colocaba en el centro de la sala - Sé que la canción que voy a cantar no es... precisamente mi estilo, pero me gusta mucho.

Yo le sonreí, y él empezó a cantar.

_In my place, in my place__ - En mi lugar, en mi lugar__  
Were lines that I couldn't change__ - había líneas que no podía cambiar.__  
I was lost, oh yeah__ - Estaba perdido, oh sí.__  
I was lost, I was lost__ - Estaba perdido, estaba perdido.__  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed__ - Crucé líneas que no debería haber cruzado.__  
I was lost, oh yeah__ - Estaba perdido, oh sí._

_Yeah__ - Sí.__  
How long must you wait for it?__ - ¿Cuánto debes esperar por ello?__  
Yeah__ - Sí.__  
How long must you pay for it?__ - ¿Cuánto debes pagar por ello?__  
Yeah__ - Sí.__  
How long must you wait for it?__ - ¿Cuánto debes esperar por ello?__  
Oh for it__ - Oh, por ello._

_I was scared, I was scared__ - Estaba asustado, estaba asustado,__  
Tired and under prepared__ - cansado y no preparado.__  
But I'll wait for it__ - Pero esperaré por ello__  
If you go, if you go__ - si te vas, si te vas.__  
And leave me down here on my own__ - Déjame aquí abajo, por mi cuenta__  
Then I'll wait for you__ - y entonces esperaré por tí._

_Yeah__ - Sí.__  
How long must you wait for it?__ - ¿Cuánto debes esperar por ello?__  
Yeah__ - Sí.__  
How long must you pay for it?__ - ¿Cuánto debes pagar por ello?__  
Yeah__ - Sí.__  
How long must you wait for it?__ - ¿Cuánto debes esperar por ello?__  
Oh for it__ - Oh, por ello._

_Singing ooh, ooh__ - Cantando, ooh, ooh.__  
Please, please, please__ - Por favor, por favor, por favor.__  
Come back and sing to me, to me, me__ - Vuelve y canta para mí, para mí.__  
Come on and sing it out now, now__ - Ven y cántalo ahora, ahora__  
Come on and sing it out to me, me__ - Ven y cántalo para mí.__  
Come back and sing__ - Vuelve y canta._

_In my place, in my place__ - En mi lugar, en mi lugar,__  
Were lines that I couldn't change__ - había líneas que no debería haber cambiado.__  
I was lost oh yeah__ - Estaba perdido, oh sí._

- Muy bonita, Puck – dijo el señor Schue acercándose a él.

Puck sonrió y le dio una palmada a la espalda, para luego sentarse.

- Bien, chicos, ¿alguien tiene algo más? - al ver que nadie respondía, continuó - Pues empecemos con el baile.

Yo gruñí un poco y todos nos levantamos para empezar a practicar. Tras media hora de ensayos, yo aun no había conseguido hacer el paso.

- Venga, Finn, tú puedes.

El señor Schue volvió a repetir el paso.

- ¿Ves? - me dijo - Y uno, dos, tres, salto, vuelta y vuelves al principio.

- ¡Es imposible que yo haga eso!

- Inténtalo una vez más - dijo Puck.

Volví a hacerlo mientras repasaba en mi mente lo que me había dicho el señor Schue: «uno...», pierna a la izquierda, «...dos...», pierna a la derecha, «...tres...», juntar las piernas, «...salto...», di un salto mientras giraba, «...vuelta...», vuelta hacia la derecha, «... y vuelta al principio», pierna a la izquierda.

- ¡Genial, Finn! ¿Ves como sí podías? Ahora sí que vamos a ganar el Nacional.

Yo solo sonreí y volví a hacer el paso.

- Rachel - la detuve al terminar la clase.

- ¿Sí? - me dijo sonriendo.

- Quiero que... vengas a mi casa esta tarde, a las 8.

- Eh...

Vi cómo se lo pensó, pero luego me sonrió.

- Claro, allí estaré.


End file.
